


Oh, How Your Pencil Moves

by stellar_zombie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom!Frank, Dom!Gerard, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mr. Way - Freeform, Shy, Sub!Frank, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Gerard, shy!Frank, student!Frank, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bell cuts off the rest of what Frank was jotting in his notebook. He closes it quickly and blushes. Frank shoves his belongings in his messenger back and scurries out of his science class, missing when Mr. Way tries to smile at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surry away little artist

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> "Frank is a student and doodles/writes stuff in his notebook. Gerard is his teacher and decides to have a random notebook check and collects Frank’s, reading everything he wrote."
> 
> I know that this fic is completed, but no matter if you read this 25 years after I uploaded it, I would still like to hear what you have to say. :)  
> Thanks for reading!

 

Frank chews nonchalantly on the ends of his pencil. He thinks about his life. His life has never been bad, or good. Nothing made his life a living Hell, but nothing made it paradise. Frank has the normal teenage problems. Parents suck, school sucks, bullies suck, shitty horror movies suck and hormones suck. Nothing specifically made him this way. Nothing made him want to burn down everything around him. It’s not his fault. He just wishes that somehow, everything would fall. Everything would come crashing down around him. Frank secretly enjoys the sadness, his own self destruction. But who doesn’t? Everyone likes to be sad at times. But no, this is becoming too much. He can’t take the never ending black cloud that hovers in his mind. There is no way for him to get it out, no way for him to be rid of the plague in his mind. He can’t talk about it, he must write about it.

Frank opens his notebook and flips passed some pages of notes. He doesn’t really care for what Mr. Way is ranting about. Grant it, Mr. Way is a great teacher. Everything is said with so much passion. Frank also thinks that Mr. Way actually cares about his students. This surprises Frank, because most of his teachers are working for a pay check. Not Mr. Way, he animates every word with a hand gesture and a smile. Frank wonders what he’s like out of the classroom. What he does in his free time. He can’t be a science teacher all the time.

The other thing about Mr. Way is that he isn’t just a science teacher, he also covers art for two periods, and advanced band for another period. Frank guesses that he is extremely talented. Frank giggles. He can come up with a few ways Mr. Way can use those talents.

 

_He would bend me over his desk. His hands would come up and grip my ass. “Listen Frank, you don’t come until I tell you. Understand?” I wouldn’t speak to him, all the air has been forced out of my lungs. Instead I would settle for a nod of the head. He would hum a response and kiss the base of my spine._

_“But I bet you like being bad, don’t you. I bet you’re kinda a slut too. Huh Frankie? You a slut?”_

_I would moan and grip the edge of the table until my knuckles were white. “Please.” I would beg and moan; sounding like the slut he makes me out to be. “Please Mr. Way.” I would writhe against him._

 

The bell cuts off the rest of what Frank was jotting in his notebook. He closes it quickly and blushes. Frank shoves his belongings in his messenger back and scurries out of his science class, missing when Mr. Way tries to smile at him.


	2. Would He?

Frank opened up his notebook the next day. He flipped to what he thought was a blank page. Instead it had the writing from yesterday. Frank wanted to rip it out, he really did, but he couldn’t. Something about having that in his notebook, the fact the Mr. Way could see it at anytime, gave him an adrenaline rush. Frank felt like he was robbing a bank, or doing something equally as bad.

Mr. Way was sauntering around the class as the students wrote up their labs. Frank flipped to the page in his book and sighed. He didn’t give a fuck about any of this shit. He didn’t need this. Frank was going to go on and be a fucking rock star, like Jim Morrison or Jimi Hendrix. He didn’t need the fucking periodic table of elements for that.

Mr. Way leaned over Frank. “Mr. Iero, are you ok?”

Frank could feel the soft fabric of Mr. Way’s tie brushing against his shoulder. Frank tried not to collapse in on himself when Mr. Way started to talk about lithium. His breath had the faint smell of mint, and something else Frank couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Smoke.

Oh god, way to be even more sexy.

“Frank?”

Frank snapped out of his daze and mumbled.

“Frank, do you need to talk about something?” Mr. Way furrowed his brows and looked down at Frank, his face only inches away.

“Uh no… Sir… Nothing.”

“Frank, I’m here if you ever need to talk. Okay?”

Frank nods and returns to writing.

He watches as Mr. Way walks over to Lindsey and sits with her. Frank feels a pang of jealousy for an unknown reason. He doesn’t own Mr. Way. Mr. Way can go and help any student that he wants. It’s not even like Frank’s _dating_ him! Plus Mr. Way probably isn’t even gay… and with Frank’s luck probably not even bi _curious_. Even if he was _kind of_ interested in dudes… Frank is just a scrawny seventeen year old kid who’s only had sex a few times. Mr. Way is probably about thirty seven and really advanced. Maybe even into some really weird stuff – not like Frank objects. Frank has always wanted to dip into some kinky things.

Frank flips his page over and starts jotting things down.

 

_I would be kneeling in the middle of his living room, waiting for him to come home. I would be stripped except for my boxers and the leather handcuffs that bind my wrists behind my back._

_He would walk in and not even acknowledge my presence. He would brush passed me and waltz into the kitchen. I would huff, but stay in my spot._

_About ten minutes later he would come back into the room, a smile on his face._

_“Hello.” He would smile and pull me to my feet. “How long have you been waiting for me?” He would cup my face and look into my eyes._

_“Only about an hour sir.”_

_“Such a good boy. Such a pretty boy.”_

_He would then_

 

“Frank, the bell rang.” Mr. Way tells Frank.

Frank sees that the classroom has emptied out. Frank blushes and mumbles some incoherent sentences. Frank stands up and begins to hurry out of the class.

“Frank!”

Frank spins and Mr. Way is looking at him with sad eyes.

“I hope you’re okay.”

Frank nods and is out of that classroom.


	3. Lemme Get It

As Frank sits down he notices that Mr. Way is writing on the board. Mr. Way caps his marker and looks at the class.

“Lindsey, would you mind collecting everyone’s notebooks? I am checking them today.”

Frank hastily opens up his notebook and starts flipping through it. He needs to get those out. He can’t let Mr. Way see-

“Frank, notebook?”

Frank looks up at Lindsey and shakes his hand. She cocks and eyebrow. “I can see it. Lemme get your notebook.”

Frank shakes his head.

“Mr. Way,” Lindsey fucking _purrs_. “Frank refuses to give me his notebook."

 _THAT BITCH!_ Frank thinks. She just snitched on him.

“Frank, give Miss Ballato your notebook.” He looks from behind his computer and smiles. “It’s not like you’re hiding anything, are you?”

Frank swears he sees Mr. Way smirk, like he knows what Frank has been writing. That’s impossible. How?

Frank stutters and passes over his notebook. His face begins to lose color and he feels sick. His palms are sweating and he is shaking. Frank can’t catch his breath. This will definitely be the death of him. He will be suspended and his parents will find out that he is gay. Mr. Way will hate him.

Fuck.

Lindsey hand Mr. Way the stack of notebooks with a seductive smile. Mr. Way nods his head and places them to the side.

Frank watches with wide eyes and Mr. Way picks up Frank’s red notebook and open it up. Frank takes a breath as Mr. Way starts to flip through the pages.

Frank holds that breath as Mr. Way stops and starts to read something.

Mr. Way’s expression doesn’t change as he reads whatever he is reading.

But then his eyes go wide and Mr. Way swallows a lump in his throat. He doesn’t look up, he just flips the page.

Frank knows he is fucked.


	4. Call me "Gerard"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been very short and sweet.  
> (I am sorry for the terrible smut. I SUCK at it. .-.)

Mr. Way is passing back everyone’s notebooks at the end of class. Frank prepares himself for what is going to happen.

Mr. Way just drops Frank’s notebook on his desk, and then continues walking.

Oh, that’s even worse.

As all the students begin to stand, Mr. Way speaks. “Frank, stay after class. Okay?”

Frank freezes, his hands gripping the notebook. He looks down at his bag and back up at Mr. Way.

Lindsey rolls her eyes and walks passed Frank swiftly, smiling at Mr. Way.

Frank sinks down into his chair and Mr. Way ushers the children out of the room. Frank knows this is it.

Mr. Way shut the door, and does something Frank does not expect.

He locks the door.

“Now listen Frank,” Mr. Way pulls a slip of paper out of the pocket of his waistcoat. He unfolds it and smirks.

Mr. Way’s eyes scan over the paper. “I would sit in my hard plastic chair, my legs spread. His eyes would glance down to where my hand would be splayed casually above my rapidly growing erection.”

Mr. Way smiles and looks up at Frank. Frank is red and feels like he wants to vomit.

But being the douche bag he is, Mr. Way continues. “He would tell me that I have detention. I would laugh and agree. And once all the others left, he would press me against the board and whisper in my ear how beautiful I am, how much he needs me.”

Mr. Way leans in close to Frank and whispers in his ear, “Frankie, you are so gorgeous.”

Mr. Way pulls away and nips at Frank’s jaw. Frank squirms and turns his head to look at him. Frank’s eyes are wide and Mr. Way notices that Frank’s eyes have little honey colored flecks.

Mr. Way’s eyes dart from Frank’s eyes to his lips. Frank subconsciously licks his lips.

Mr. Way helps Frank out of his chair. He looks back down at the paper. “He would force me to my knees.”

Mr. Way grips Frank’s hair and pushes him to his knees. Frank looks up and his pupils are blown. This is actually happening. Frank feels like his is in a wet dream, and with his luck, he probably is.

Mr. Way shoves the paper back into his pocket and looks at Frank. “You like to write about it, you’re such a slut in all your writings, show me whatcha got.”

Frank smirks and grip Mr. Way’s hips.

Oh, fuck yeah this is real.

Frank eases the zipper down and hooks his fingers under the lining of Mr. Way’s boxers. Frank yanks them down.

“Yeah Frankie…” Mr. Way forces Frank’s mouth onto his cock. Frank’s dusty cherry colored lips stretch obscenely around Mr. Way’s flushed cock.

“Ever sucked dick Frankie? Felt the weight – _ah_ – on your tongue?”

Frank moans and hollows his cheeks in response. Yeah he has. But never as big and perfect as Mr. Way’s.

Mr. Way bucks into Frank’s mouth, and Frank just relaxes his jaw and lets his teacher use him.

Frank quickly pulls off. “Fuck me. I wanna feel you come inside me.” Frank’s voice is wrecked. He looks so innocent, but the trail of spit from his bottom lip to Mr. Way’s dick says otherwise.

Mr. Way nods and pulls Frank up. Frank thinks that he is going to be kissed, but Mr. Way just grasps his shoulders and pushes him against the whiteboard. Mr. Way steps out of his slacks and yanks Frank’s down.

“I’m gonna give you something, and you will take it.”

Frank moans, his cheek pressed against the cold board.

“Ever been fucked Frankie?”

Frank nods his head.

“Didja like it?” Mr. Way grits out and two of his fingers tap on Frank’s bottom lip. Frank sucks them into his mouth, lathering them up with spit.

Mr. Way hums and slides them into Frank with no warning. Frank yelps and takes his lip into his mouth so he doesn’t scream.

Mr. Way gnaws on Frank’s shoulder as he finger fucks him. Frank thinks he might just lose his mind if Mr. Way keeps working his fingers like this.

“Fuck, Mr.-”

“Gerard.” He breathes out. “Call me Gerard, just here.”

Frank nods. “Gerard.” The name rolls easily off his tongue. “Gerard, please fuck me.”

Gerard complies and spits in his palm. The sound makes Frank quiver.

Gerard slicks himself up with his make-shift lube. “Please Gerard.”

Gerard smirks and pushes in. Gerard wheezes and tried not to snap his hips forward. It takes all his will power to not drill into Frank. He’s so tight and hot, and Gerard is panting.

“Fuck.” Frank squeals and bucks back against Gerard.

Gerard’s nails dig fiercely into Frank’s hips, causing little half-moon indents. Frank knows he won’t last long. His dick is rubbing against the wall and Gerard is slamming into his mercilessly.

  “C’mon Frankie, tell me you need it. Moan for me Frankie.”

As on cue, Frank groans. “Gerard, I’m gonna-”      

Gerard sucks on his neck and whispers, “Don’t even need my hand. Fuck Frankie.”

Frank yelps and clenches. His whole body shakes and he whites out.

The feeling of Frank sends Gerard over the edge and then his orgasm hit him like a train. His mouth falls open in a silent scream.

Gerard slips out of Frank with a grunt. Frank whimpers and the feeling of being so empty.

“Gerard…” Frank doesn’t even know what he is saying.

“Frank,” Gerard starts. Frank honestly doesn’t know what’s coming. Anything from, _“Well that was fun, but get the fuck out of my sight before I vomit.”_ to, _“That was amazing, let’s get married and adopt  
little babies!”_

But he says, “Did you want that?” His eyes are sad as he pulls his pants up.

Frank tugs on his boxers and folds his jeans over his arm. He walks over to Gerard and finally – _fucking finally_ – presses their lips together. Gerard flails back a little but holds Frank close to him by the hips. Their mouths work together perfectly and Frank smiles as they pull away.

“Yeah, I wanted it.”

Gerard blushes. “I just don’t want to be a jerk off fantasy to you.” Gerard whispers the last few words.

“I kinda like you Gerard, believe it or not.” Frank giggles.

“Oh…”

Then Frank gets it. “I’m just a kid…”

Gerard grabs Frank by the hips and kisses him. “I know. But that’s ok. ‘Cause I kinda like you too.”

Frank smiles. Yeah… This could be cool.


End file.
